Secrets
by AkiraSaphire
Summary: It has been months since Maka died... Her friends refuses to believe that a she actually died, but one by one they started to accept it. All except Kid. Why? He believes that he can see Maka walking around Death City, but it's possible that it was just his mind playing tricks with him. But who is this new student? Why is she soo... familiar? is it because of her emerald eyes? KiMa


**Yo~! **

**You guys are probably angry at me for not updating '100 Days with Mr. Arrogant' ;^; But i was typing THIS! And also 'Drinks on Me' (Nope. not yet posted) I promise, by the time you are reading this, I will be typing my other story! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**I wanted another story so I asked help from my friend on which story I should post first (I post my story ideas on my profile)**

**she has some stories too, if you want you can check it out. Her name is: BlackDragonLanceTR16**

**Oh, I changed a little in my writing style in this story, I'm a little bit more descriptive so you can really imagine what it looks like in your own mind xD Anyway, I give you... 'Secrets'~!**

** DISSCLAIMER: Just be happy that I don't own it... *sobs* because if I did own it, it would never be the same ;^;**

* * *

**Secrets**

"Maka, behind you!" Soul shouted while in his weapon form. Maka looked behind and saw another Kishin running straight to her.

"What the?! There's two of them!" Maka said as she jumped to avoid the claws of the first one before swinging her scythe. She managed to cut an arm but that's all. The Kishin screamed in pain as blood gushed out of its wound, it tried to stop its bleeding by covering it with its other hand but blood only dripped between the fingers. The Kishin looked at Maka angrily before running towards her again. The second Kishin tried to jump on her but luckily she managed to dodge it before she gets cornered. But sadly for her, the other Kishin with one arm swung its claws on her and it managed to cut her cheek. Maka groaned in pain before wiping the blood off. The second Kishin managed to say something in a deep groggy voice, it sounded like, "Soul... tasty" before running towards them. It swung its claws on her but she used Soul to cover herself before she could get hit. The other Kishin appeared behind her. Maka cursed before going in to some kind of sitting position to escape.

"Why the hell are there two of them!" Soul shouted. Maka didn't answer but she ran towards the two Kishin. She swung Soul to one and managed to cut it in half, but the other Kishin that only has one arm did something she didn't expect. Once the other Kishin was killed, the other ran to one of the dark alleys. Maka knew that it isn't coming out for now and that the battle has ended. Maka threw Soul in the air so he could transform. Maka sighed. **(*1*)**

"Well... that's weird. Why did it run? Aren't Kishins supposed to be stupid idiots?" Soul said as he took the other soul.

"I have no idea why it ran" Maka said. She looked at Soul and saw him eat the Kishin egg. Soul smirked at her with a little drool on the side of his lip. Maka smiled before stretching her arms up.

"I can't believe I let a Kishin escape" Maka said before yawning. She looked at the moon and it was once again grinning with thick blood going out of it's mouth. "Well, let's report to Lord Death"

"Mirror... Mirror..." Maka looked for any mirror around them. "Well this would do for now" Maka said as she saw a small mirror.

Maka fogged up the mirror and wrote '42-42-563' while saying, "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door"

"Hey! Hi-ya! How's it going? So meister Maka, how did the mission go?" Lord Death greeted the weapon and meister in his usual cartoony voice.

"Hello Lord Death, Well, when we were fighting a Kishin another one came out. We manage to kill one but the other one ran away" Maka explained.

"Well, that's weird. Kishins don't usually run away..." Lord Death trailed off. "Well anyway! What happened already happened, you may now go back" Lord Death clapped cheerfully. Maka and Soul sweat dropped.

"Bye Shinigami-sama!" Maka said as Soul just waved before the connection was cutted.

"Well, your father isn't there. That's a surprise" Soul said as they walked towards his motorcycle.

"He's probably at some bar" Maka said annoyed by her father's antics. Soul got on the motorcycle and opened the engine. The engine roared to life which caused Maka to jump a little.

"Why do you like your bike noisy?" Maka said irritated as she got on.

"One, this is not a bike. This is a motorcycle. Two, because I want it to be loud" Soul explained arrogantly before taking off. Maka just sighed and hugged Soul from behind so she won't fall off.

"Whatever you say"

x8888x Secretes x8888x

They finally got to their small apartment. Maka was at the door frame removing her boots, while Soul was waiting patiently behind her so he can enter. Soul opened his mouth to say something but Maka beat him to it. "I know. So what do you wanna eat?" Maka asked as she placed her boots on the shoe rack beside the door and entering the apartment. _How the hell did she know I'm gonna say it's her turn to cook?_ Was all Soul could think of.

"Uh... Curry would be nice...?" Soul said as he removed his shoes and placed it at the shoe rack. He was still thinking how Maka knew what he was going to ask. She was fucking his brains up.

"Kay" Maka went to the kitchen and got the ingredients in the fridge and she started to make the Curry. Soul sighed before lounged at the couch and opening the T.V with the remote. He was just mindlessly surfing through the channels; nothing seems to be 'cool' to watch. He glanced at Maka and saw that she was not moving. She was just holding a package of curry. Soul raised and eyebrow at his meister, she seems lost in thoughts. Her nose was scrunched and her eyebrows were knitted, suddenly she has a look of surprise or more like realization before running into her room.

Soul started to notice that Maka looses focus more often now, it seems like she's thinking of something... important? Sometimes even on missions she looses focus while fighting and at school she usually mumbles words that Soul can't seem to put a finger on. Not only that but she goes to the library to check out books, nothing out of the ordinary but... the books she has been checking out seems to be somewhat, older...? The pages are brown with coffee stains and seem to be dusty. The hard covers looked like termites feasted on it. _Something IS wrong_

"I'll just ask Maka on it later" Soul said to no one in particular. A few moments later Maka came back out then continued cooking as if nothing happened. Soul sighed and turned the T.V off before going to the kitchen.

"Yo, Maka" Soul said as he pulled the chair and seated himself.

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong? You seem bothered. It's not cool to keep secretes from your partner" Soul waited for an answer patiently.

Silence...

After what seems three minutes, Maka finally answered. "What do you mean? I'm completely fine"

"Well, you don't seem like it" Soul told her honestly. Maka sighed and said, "The food is ready. I'm not gonna eat, I'm just gonna go somewhere"

"Where you going?" Soul asked as he watched her place a plate of curry on the table before wiping her hands on her side.

"Somewhere... that's all you need to know" She said as she removed the apron and going to her room. Soul just watched her leave before looking at the curry and sighing.

"What is going on?" Soul said before standing up and getting rice.

x8888x Secretes x8888x

Maka was currently placing the books she borrowed in her small back bag. She went to her closet and took at least two pair of light clothes before getting her phone. She opened the case of her phone and removed the sim card before sighing.

"Well there's no backing out now" She said as she put her phone and wallet in the small black and light green back pack she has. She went out of her room and went to the living room. She saw Soul at the couch again. _That lazy butt _Maka sighed before smiling.

"Hey Soul, I'm just gonna go somewhere. Don't wait for me" She said as she walked towards the door before wearing her white converse.

"Where ya' going?" Soul asked as he averts his gaze from the television and looked at Maka.

"Oh, just somewhere... yeah..." Maka said while laughing nervously. Soul raised an eyebrow. "You know what? Just remember to feed Blair if you don't want the kitchen to be burnt down. Try locking your door at night so Blair can't come in, oh also the window would help. Try not to be late for school, and keep OUT of my room. Oh the spare key is always on top of the door frame outside and-" Maka was suddenly cutted by Soul.

"Woah, woah, now stop right there. What's with all these reminders, it's not like you would leave or anything, you're just going out tonight" Soul said while chuckling a little.

"Oh, yeah... ah... Sorry, I got carried away" Maka laughed nervously before going out. When Maka got out she sighed and one last look at the door then continued out.

Soul was just looking at the door. "Well that's weird" He said before turning off the television. "I guess I'll go to sleep then"

x8888x Secretes x8888x

Maka walked on the streets silently, unaware that there is another 'thing' with her. She felt like she saw something from behind her, but when she turned around... There was nothing...

"I guess I'm getting too paranoid"

Maka continued walking, but this time faster. She just can't shake off the feeling that she was being followed. She glanced over her shoulder and saw nothing again. She was walking faster and faster. _Ok, that is it! _She turned around and saw nothing but the swaying sign of one of the shop she just passed.

"Soul? Is that you?" She asked. No answer. "If it's you, this is not funny. Just show yourself already" Still nothing.

"Look Soul, if you really wanted to know where I'm going you could have just waited for me tomorrow"

_Silence_

"Soul I already saw, there is no point of hiding" She said even if it's not true. She still didn't got any answer.

"Soul, this is not cool, not cool at all" She said irritated. She saw a shadow move on one of the alley that was between two buildings. She smirked and went there.

"Soul?" She said as she peered on the corner, she expected to see her white haired weapon but she saw something else. She gasped.

x8888x Secretes x8888x

Soul woke up the next morning with the smell of pancakes. Wait... that was not pancakes. Not at all. It kinda smell like... _BURNT FISH!_

Soul literally jumped off the bed and sprinted to the kitchen. There he saw Blair in her cat form cooking her 'specialty'.

"Blair!" Soul shouted at the neko in front of him.

"Oh, scythey boy! Blair-chan made breakfast! Nya~!" Blair said cheerfully, as if the burnt fish that she was cooking was completely normal.

"Where's Maka?" Soul asked.

"Oh, I think she's still in her room" The dark purple cat said. Soul sighed and went to the fridge for some left over curry and placed it in the oven before turning the oven on.

"But I made some yummy fish!" Blair said sadly.

"Look Blair, I am not gonna eat burnt fish so I suggest you eat it yourself" Soul sighed and sat down at the table while waiting for the curry and so as waiting for Maka to get down. Blair's ear went down as she frowned, suddenly it perked up again.

"I'll call Maka-chan!" She said as she placed the last fish on the plate at the table and turning off the fire. She jumped down and ran towards Maka's room. "Maka-chan?" Blair said before attempting to knock at the door but she only made a scratch and no sound. "Oh, silly me~!" She giggled as she poofed into her human form. "Maka~!" She knocked at the ash-blond meister's door. She got no answer. She tried to turn the knob but it won't budge. "Why did Maka locked the door?" Blair asked silently before turning to her cat form and went somewhere.

The next thing that happened is that Blair was at Maka's window, she looked inside but saw no sign of Maka. She looked at Maka's bed and saw a long bump under the covers it seems to show a form of a human. "I found you~" Blair giggled and opened the sliding window and went in. "Maka-chan~" Blair said as she tried to surpass a giggle. She went on top of the drawer beside Maka's bed. "I FOUND YOU~!" Blair shouted cheerfully as she used her powers to make the bed sheets fly. She looked at the bed and saw a bunch of pillows to make a form of a human. "Well... that was embarrassing..." Blair sighed. "Why didn't I noticed it...? Oh yeah, The pillow if flat, and so is Maka" Blair turned to her cat form and went to the door. She glanced back at the room and noticed something was off. _Why does this room feels like something is missing? _Blair thought for a moment before shrugging it away. "It's probably just Maka" She opened the door and went out before closing it and going to the kitchen.

When she got at the kitchen, she saw Soul eating. Soul noticed Blair and looked up at her.

"So, where's Maka? Is she sick or anything? One thing she hates is being late or absent" Soul asked. He smiled at the things that Maka hates. _That bookworm._

"Well... Maka's not there" Blair said as she stood there like a child that was just caught doing something wrong.

"Wha? What do you mean?" Soul raised an eyebrow before reaching for his water and drinking it.

"Well, when I got there. There was no sign of Maka" Blair frowned.

"That's weird, she said she will come home last night" Soul said more to himself than to Blair.

"Maka went out last night?" Blair thought for a moment before shouting, "I KNOW WHERE MAKA-CHAN IS!"

"Huh? Really? Where?!" Soul suddenly exclaimed. He was still a little startled by Blair's sudden outburst.

"She went out last night to go to a club! So that means, SHE HAS A ONE NIGHT STAND WITH A RANDOM CUTE DUDE! She's probably wearing her clothes by now so she can escape" Soul face palmed. He has no idea why he even asked her opinion.

"Yeah, she probably is" Soul said sarcastically before picking up the dishes and washing it at the sink. But it seems like the cat didn't notice the sarcasm in his voice.

"I know right?! I never actually thought she would actually have sex with a random guy!" Blair exclaimed before sighing. Soul used all his might to resist the urge to face palm. He doesn't want his face wet, it would be uncool. Soul sighed as he finished washing the dishes. He wiped his hands on the side of his clothes before going to his room.

"I'll get ready for school now. Maybe she'll show up there" Blair shrugged and went to eat her fish.

x8888x Secretes x8888x

Soul expected to see Maka at school but he didn't. Their friends flooded him with questions but all he could answer was that Maka left last night. This got his friends worried. Soul sighed as he waited for class to end. Though Soul didn't want to show it, he too was also worried for his meister. If he just followed her or something, he should have known where she was. What is she is endangered? Nah, that's impossible, Maka can handle herself and he knew that... but what if she her opponent was stronger? She is useless without him as her weapon... What if... No... He just hopes not. His mind was filled with many mental images and possibilities... _Just, where are you Maka?_

"Soul Eater, please proceed to the Death Room immediately. This is very urgent" Lord Death's face suddenly appeared on one of the mirrors on top of the class room. Soul sighed.

"Soul, you're excused" Stein said as he looked up at him. Soul stood up and walked towards the door.

"Thanks" Soul mumbled as he left. Stein went back to his dissection while discussing the current topic.

When Soul entered the Death Room, he saw Death Scythe, or Spirit bawling his eyes out on the floor. He looked up at Lord Death he saw that Lord Death's eyes form of laying crescent moon shapes. _What happened?_

"You called me Lord Death?" Soul asked calmly. He glanced back at Spirit and saw that Maka's perverted father was hugging the small Maka doll like no tomorrow; he was literally climbing on it. Soul sighed at Death Scythe's stupidity.

"Well you-" Lord Death started but was cutted by a sudden wailing, courtesy of Spirit Albarn. Lord Death stayed silent of a second or so before starting again,

"I hope tha-"

"MAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"REAPER CHOP!" The next thing Soul knew was that Spirit was sprawled on the floor with a bleeding dent on his head while Shinigami-sama was showing his gigantic gloved hand in a murderous pose, he also has obvious black tick marks on his mask. Soul has no idea on how on earth Lord Death can make tick marks appear in his mask. **(*2* and *3*)** "Will you keep quiet? I am trying to explain something here!" Soul knew one fact; Lord Death is pissed. He just stood there awkwardly while waiting for Lord Death to continue. He looked at Spirit again and he was just whimpering on the ground, Soul just rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, Soul... now, how to I put it..." Soul waited patiently for Lord Death to continue.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Spirit wailed again. Soul heard a loud sigh coming from Lord Death.

"Soul, please don't be shocked but... It seems like... Maka is dead

"DEAD?! How can you be sure?!" Soul suddenly yelled. Behind the mask, Lord Death frowned.

"A body was found this morning"

"How are you soo sure that THAT body is Maka?!"

"The body is the same as Maka's. The hair is also blond, the clothes are the same as Maka's. Even the eyes. Lord Death explained. "And, I can't feel her soul anymore"

"No..." Was all Soul could mutter. _No..._

* * *

**NOTES:**

***1. Well, I noticed I suck at fight scenes...**

***2. I decided to use 'Reaper Chop' instead of 'Shinigami Chop'. 'Reaper Chop' is the English dubbed version. (I read the manga too)**

***3. Seriously... How can a mask have tick marks? Then again, this is Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading my crappy story! I'll try to update again when I finally upload 'Drinks on Me' and Update '100 Days with Mr. Arrogant.**

**Please tell me what you think! I love reviews~! x3**

**88888888**


End file.
